<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Imm( 8 )rtal by landofspaceandrainbows (cereus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903346">My Imm( 8 )rtal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/landofspaceandrainbows'>landofspaceandrainbows (cereus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(My) Immortal: The Web Series, Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gangs, Gen, Goffik, M/M, Parody, Satire, Slurs, cw prepz, weapons deals and gangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/landofspaceandrainbows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Problem Sleuth/Spades Slick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi my name is Spades Slick and I have a shiny carapace as black as a spade (that’s how I got my name) with nice sharp nails and bright white eyes like the inside of a star or a welding arc and a lot of people tell me I look like the white queen (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Bilious Slick, but i wish i was because jfc that would piss snowman right the hell off, she hates amphibians. I’m a carapacian and my teeth are nice and sharp. I have dark inky skin. I’m also a mobster, and I run a city called Midnight City in the Green Moon where I’m the motherfucking boss (I’m seventeen million). I’m a gangster (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love my alchimeter and I get all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black trenchcoat with a matching belt around it and a black suit, black combat boots and a very servicable black fedora with included candy pocket. I was walking outside the Felt Manor. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about, because that pansy Problem Sleuth would either have to give up tracking me or be miserable,  seriously, i hope his little white umbrella blows inside out, it’d serve him right, the bastard. A lot of Felt stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my war chest and drank some weird carbonated crap from a pink can I had.  No idea how that got there, but the sugar was the shit. My bed was black ebony and I had ripped out the last set of some godawful set of pink and black lace sheets that snowman and crowbar snuck in as a prank.  The white silk sheets I put in there contrasted nicely against the ebony. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. an put my suit and combat boots on. I picked up four pairs of earrings despite my lack of ears, and also something called a "bun holder" tho i don't have any hair.  No idea how half this stuff gets in these drawers.</p><p>My friend, Clubs Deuce (AN: Courtyard Droll dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long floppy raven black coat back and waved around his big floppy hat, and opened his ivory-white eyes. He gestured excitedly at my hands and i tossed the earrings disgustedly his way. somehow within five seconds half of them ended up threaded through his button holes.</p><p>“OMFG, I saw you talking to Problem Sleuth yesterday!” he said excitedly.</p><p>“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.</p><p>“Do you like PS?” he asked as we went out of our common room and into the Grand Foyer.</p><p>“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.</p><p>“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, right outside the front door, Problem Sleuth walked up to me.</p><p>“Hi.” he said.</p><p>“Hi.” I replied flirtily.</p><p>“Guess what.” he said.</p><p>“What?” I asked.</p><p>“Well, the Pickle Inspectors are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.</p><p>"So?? Why the fuck should I care??"</p><p>"I heard," Problem Sleuth replied, "There's gonna be a weapons deal going on during the concert."</p><p>“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love weapons deals. They are my favorite crime, besides arson.</p><p>“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.</p><p>I gasped.</p><p>AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY FELT OK! odderwize fangs 2 da ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN CLUBS DEUCE! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 "2 O clock in da morning".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>